


SidLinkTober 2020

by RottenLetters



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Bestiality, Drabble Collection, Linktober, Linktober 2020, M/M, Oneshot Prompts Challenge, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:01:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26750299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RottenLetters/pseuds/RottenLetters
Summary: Colección de Drabbles y OneShots inspirados en el LinkTober 2020.
Relationships: Link/Prince Sidon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Verdad

**Author's Note:**

> ¡ Hola bebés! ¿Cómo han estado? Sé que muchos no han esperado esto para nada, mientras otros habrán esperado este mes, porque es el momento donde más ganas de matarme tengo, lo que equivale a una cantidad insana de Fictobers de ships variadas que seguramente no acabaré, pero como tengo instintos suicidas lo intentaré de igual forma.
> 
> Debo admitir que amo el SidLink como pocas Ships de videojuegos, lo que tiene que ver todo con qué Link carezca por completo de personalidad en los juegos de habla hispana lo cual permite el SelfInsert de forma más obvia, y la belleza llena de perfección de Sidon ¿Quién no quiere un Príncipe Zora en su vida? Sí tu no lo quieres... Shu~ Shuuuu~ A otro perfil porque es mi bebé favorito~
> 
> Esta colección de historias está inspirada en el LinkTober, lo que se supone es para dibujar, pero no quiero dibujar y prefiero el shippeo en Fanfics.
> 
> Esta vez no fui nada rápida al preparar esto con tiempo, así que no lo envíe a Beteo, por lo que les toca aguantarme así.
> 
> La portada es un fanart de Toasybumblebee en Tumblr, quién permite repostero sin tocar la marca de agua.

Link observa a los Zora nadar desde el puente; Sidon y los niños juegan en la cascada, el que llega más arriba es el ganador y aunque es obvio que el poderoso Príncipe es el indiscutible ganador, está dejando que los renacuajos se diviertan y crean que tienen una oportunidad, simplemente manteniendo la distancia y alentándolos a ir cada vez más arriba.

Cien años atrás Link vio a Mipha alentar a su hermano de la misma manera, mucho tiempo antes de que el Cataclismo llegara; recuerda haber encontrado gracioso que el pequeño Príncipe lo mirara con el ceño fruncido mientras tiraba de la mano de la Princesa Zora tratando de alejarla de él. En ese momento supuso que habían sido celos por su hermana, que claramente sentía algo más por él, al final se había llevado una enorme sorpresa cuando, después de cien años, muchas charlas y la destrucción de Ganon había sido acorralado por Sidon quien simplemente le dijo toda verdad.

Link tenía que admitir que al principio le había costado bastante creerlo, después de todo él puede ser un héroe, pero sigue siendo humano, y ya bastante raro había sido que la Princesa Zora se hubiera enamorado de él, cuando en términos de especies él no era exactamente lo que los Zora encontrarían atractivo.

Link apoya la barbilla sobre su mano, incapaz de entender en lo absoluto que es lo que sucede con la familia real de los Zora, son extraños en todos los sentidos... Dispuestos a pelear en la guerra y simplemente yendo y enamorándose de él.

Suspira.

Se encuentra en una situación que nunca pensó enfrentaría de nuevo, pero en esa ocasión las cosas han escalado tanto que no puede creer que lo permitiera. Durante años evitó por completo los sentimientos de Mipha, incluso de Zelda... Sabe cómo mantener a chicas indecisas a distancia, pero un Príncipe que desborda seguridad está bastante más allá de las cosas que puede controlar.

Sidon levanta la cabeza y cuando sus ojos se encuentran le sonríe, tiene esa sonrisa brillante que enloquece a toda chica que lo conozca, y él mismo se ve sonriéndole de vuelta de forma casi instintiva; lo saluda con la mano y luego vuelve a apoyarse en ella, simplemente mirándolo.

No tiene la menor idea de porque sigue ahí, claro que había ido a visitarlo, aun así, su idea había sido ir a visitar a su amigo, no encontrarse con una declaración en toda regla, pero no encuentra la forma de irse cuando había prometido quedarse en un tiempo, menos aún después de que Sidon decidiera abrir la boca y solo soltarlo todo.

Nunca ha deseado tener una relación sentimental con nadie, pero la verdad es que tampoco encuentra la fuerza y las palabras necesarias para rechazarlo, así que se quedará el tiempo que tenía pensado, y cuando llegue el día espera tener las palabras necesarias para solucionar todo ese asunto.


	2. Princesa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha pasado un tiempo, pero ajá... Me agarraron los parciales y no me daba tiempo de publicar nada entre proyectos y tareas, así que me disculpo un poquito y vengo a traer el siguiente prompt del LinkTober.
> 
> Recuerden que no está beteado.

La extraña pero familiar sensación de las suaves escamas debajo de sus manos son reconfortantes en esa situación, y es que puede ser un maldito héroe pero sigue siendo el chico que apenas habla y que quizá es un poco inadaptado socialmente; así que ver como una chica, prima lejana de Sidon es nombrada Princesa y heredera al trono a causa de que el Zora que lo sostiene entre sus brazos abdicara, lo hace sentir terriblemente incómodo y culpable, y no es de ayuda que esté recibiendo miradas llenas de reproche de buena parte del consejo real y otros tantos Zora que probablemente esperaban el ascenso de Sidon al trono, así que agradece el tacto reconfortante como un náufrago agradece una tabla a la que sujetarse en alta mar.

Link admite que es una chica simpática, la conoció el día de su llegada; es amable, cálida como Mipha en su tiempo y dispuesta a charlar con él como si fuera un miembro más de su familia, aun cuando se trata de un hombre que empujó al tan esperado heredero a dejar el trono, además de que con solo un par de semanas ahí ya se conoce a todos por su nombre, cosa que él con sus buenos tres meses viviendo con los Zora aún encuentra abrumador.

Suspira aliviado, cuando la antigua corona de Mipha es colocada en su cabeza. Es oficial, los Zora tienen un nuevo gobernante, y cuando todos se acercan para felicitarla, los brazos que lo rodean desde la espalda lo liberan para tomarlo de la mano y sacarlo de la sala del trono. Link conoce bien a Sidon, pero no ha podido evitar notar que conforme los días pasaban y la coronación estaba cada vez más cerca, el chico Zora estaba más tenso, lo que no era extraño, teniendo en cuenta que cada día era atrapado por más personas para suplicarle que no renunciara a lo que le pertenece por derecho de nacimiento, y cada conversación solo había conseguido que una sombra oscura apareciera en sus ojos cada vez y evitara hablar sobre nada, al punto que Link había temido se echara hacia atrás.

Si lo hiciera en ese momento no podría culparlo, solo tendría que casarse con Hinna y todo estaría solucionado, se convertiría en Rey incluso antes, pero eso no significaba que no estuviera preocupado en lo absoluto, así que cuando Sidon se detuvo escondiéndolos a ambos detrás de una enorme columna y lo besó casi se siente desvanecer.

El alivio fue tan grande que las rodillas se le aflojaron.

Se aferró a sus brazos, sosteniéndose tan fuerte como le era posible. 

Sidon lo empujó contra la pared, acorralándolo y cubriéndolo con su cuerpo por completo, envolviéndolo en sus brazos. Link simplemente se dejó llevar, tomando todo lo que pudo y sintiendo a Sidon completamente duro contra su cuerpo.

—Espero que tengas todo empacado, porque mañana nos vamos a buscar alguien que nos case —Link lo mira con la boca abierta y se le ocurren un par de razones bastante buenas como para no salir corriendo a casarse, pero la sonrisa brillante de Sidon, y esos ojos mirándolo con un amor más grande del que incluso él creyó posible lo obligan a sonreír.

—Podemos ir a la aldea Arkadia...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Les ha gustado? La verdad es que el amor que le profeso a esta pareja es tan grande que estoy dispuesta a reiniciar mi partida al menos una vez al mes para verlos interactuar tanto como sea posible, bc mis bebés y los amo ;;  
> Gracias por leer, el doble de gracias por comentar~  
> Recuerden que sus comentarios son la motivación de los autores para publicar~  
> Besitos~ Baibai~

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Les ha gustado? Sé que es apenas nada romántico, pero no todo sobre Ships tiene que ser romántico al cien por cien, simplemente al ser el primero que escribí de todos los Fictober y sin haber escrito en semanas —porque universidad— me tenían algo oxidada. En todo caso espero que les gustara y sigan esta colección de fics, y en caso de que estén enlazadas yo se los comentaré en una nota al inicio. Las notas largas solo estarán en el primer capitulo de los fictober, más que nada porque necesito aclarar cosas.
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer, el doble de gracias por comentar 3~
> 
> Besitos~ Baibai~


End file.
